Alain's Charizard
Alain's Charizard (Japanese: アランのリザードン Alain's Lizardon) is a Pokémon owned by Alain. History Alain met Charizard as a Charmander when he was still one of Professor Sycamore's assistants. He took Charmander with him on his journey to find Mega Stones. Later, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon sometime before Alain contacted Professor Sycamore. It battled Lysandre's Pyroar for the Ampharosite and lost. Some time after Alain received a Mega Ring and Charizardite X, Charmeleon evolved into Charizard. Charizard made its official debut in Mega Evolution Special I where Alain sent it out to battleAstrid's Absol. Charizard began with Flamethrower while Absol countered with Psycho Cut. Afterwards, Alain Mega Evolved Charizard to Mega Charizard X while Astrid did the same to her Absol. Mega Charizard X then used Steel Wing and clashed with Mega Absol's Megahorn. After withstanding a powerful Dragon Claw and Flamethrower, Mega Absol fired off its Dark Pulse. Mega Charizard X countered with Blast Burn which overpowered the attack and defeated Mega Absol. After the battle, Charizard sat with Alain by a flowing river. When Alain went to some ancient ruins, he battled Remo’s Garchomp, Garchoo, using Charizard. Both sides immediately Mega Evolved their Pokémon. Mega Charizard X took a hit from Remo's Mega Garchomp's Dragon Rush, but quickly recovered and fired off a Flamethrower. Both Pokémon then flew up and kept clashing using Dragon Claw and Dual Chop, causing both to fall down. As the smoke cleared, only Mega Charizard X was left standing, giving Alain the win. Later, Charizard went up against Kalos Elite Four member Siebold and his Blastoise. After Mega Evolving, it flew towards Blastosie and used Dragon Claw, while dodging Blastoise'sHydro Pump. Blastoise, however, countered the attack with Skull Bash. Mega Charizard X used Steel Wing next while Mega Blastoise countered with Dragon Pulse powered by Mega Launcher. After Blastoise Mega Evolved as well, Mega Charizard X charged in using Steel Wing, but was hit hard by a Mega Launcher-powered Dragon Pulse. Mega Charizard X was then hit by Hydro Pump, but it quickly recovered and used Flamethrower. Flamethrower was cancelled out by Power-Up Punch, but Charizard managed to stab Mega Blastoise with a powerful Dragon Claw. Mega Blastoise, however, was able to withstand the attack and used another Dragon Pulse to defeat Mega Charizard X. In Mega Evolution Special II, Charizard fought Steven's Metagross. It Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X and launched a Flamethrower which was countered by Metagross's Psychic. Metagross then Mega Evolved to Mega Metagross. Despite having a type-advantage, Mega Charizard X was overwhelmed by Mega Metagross's attacks, while its attacks didn't seem to faze Mega Metagross. After taking aFlash Cannon, Mega Charizard X hit Mega Metagross with Dragon Claw. Mega Metagross, however, wasn't fazed and struck Mega Charizard X with a powerful Meteor Mash, crashing it into a cliffside. Mega Charizard X was able to emerge from the stones and went for its Blast Burn. Surprisingly, Mega Metagross had withstood the super-effective attack. When both sides went for Dragon Claw and Meteor Mash, Lysandre's Pyroar interrupted the battle before it was finished. While Alain, Mairin, Steven, and Lysandre were in some ancient ruins and Rayquaza attacked, Alain sent out Charizard alongside Steven's Metagross. After Mega Evolving into Mega Charizard X, it launched a Flamethrower and Mega Rayquaza quickly evaded the attack. Mega Charizard X got attacked by Mega Rayquaza's Dragon Ascent and fell. Steven's Mega Metagross tried stopping the fall, but Mega Rayquaza's Draco Meteor forced the group to take evasive action. In Mega Evolution Special III, Alain sent out Charizard to protect the giant rock hovering over Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, amd immediately Mega Evolved it into Mega Charizard X. Mairin took notice of Mega Charizard X and so did Primal Groudon. Primal Groudon started with Solar Beam which Mega Charizard X easily dodged. Steven's Metagross joined in and fought Primal Kyogre as Steven pointed out to Alain that he could not protect the giant rock alone with Charizard. Mega Charizard X scored a hit with Flamethrower while Primal Groudon countered with Precipice Blades. Mega Charizard X was able to dodge them all and Dragon Clawed the last one. When Primal Groudon attempted to get the giant rock but Mega Charizard X used Steel Wing on its hand. Despite covering Primal Groudon with smoke, it was able to use Precipice Blades again and this time, landed a hit on Mega Charizard X. Mega Charizard X was dealt tremendous amount of damage from it and sent it crashing onto some ice caused by Primal Kyogre's Ice Beam earlier. The ice shards buried Mega Charizard X. Alain ran to see if Mega Charizard X was okay and recalled it before the flame on its tail went out completely. Charizard was later seen in the episode battling a Trainer's Mega Tyranitar, while being observed by Lysandre. In Mega Evolution Special IV, Alain sent out Charizard during his battle against ten Mega Evolution Trainers. Charizard took on Mega Venusaur first. Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X and started things off with Flamethrower. Despite the clear type-advantage, Mega Venusaur was unfazed because of its Thick Fat Ability. Mega Charizard X began to struggle as it was poisoned by Mega Venusaur's Venoshock and held down by its vines. As Mega Venusaur was about to finish Mega Charizard X with Seed Bomb, it used Dragon Claw which sliced through the Seed Bomb and took Mega Venusaur out. Charizard was given a Pecha Berry after the first battle. Since then, Charizard battled a Trainer's Mega Alakazam, Mega Heracross, Mega Scizor, Mega Ampharos, Mega Aggron, two other Pokémon off-screen, and Mega Pinsir, and defeated them each in succession. After clearing nine Trainers, Alain and Charizard dealt with Malva of the Elite Four and her Houndoom as the final Trainer. After Mega Evolving, Mega Charizard X was surprised by the Dark Pokémon as its Flamethrower was initially absorbed by Houndoom's Flash Fire Ability. Afterwards, Houndoom Mega Evolved and put Mega Charizard X on the defense with a strong Flamethrower, and when Mega Charizard X attempted to counter by taking to the sky it got pinned down by Mega Houndoom's Smog. Mega Charizard X released itself with Flamethrower and went on the offense with Steel Wing, which Mega Houndoom countered with its horns. Mega Houndoom then pinned Mega Charizard X to the ground with its Crunch attack, but Mega Charizard X freed itself with a Flamethrower (which Houndoom was no longer immune to) and then blocked Mega Houndoom's Crunch with Dragon Claw. As Mega Houndoom went to finish it off with Crunch, Mega Charizard X used its final strength to execute a Blast Burn which managed to score a direct hit, defeating Mega Houndoom and winning Alain the battle. After Alain left Lysandre Labs to help Mairin's Chespie wake up from its coma, Mega Charizard X battled a Trainer's Mega Banette. Main Series Its first main series appearance occurred in XY105, where it was first used to save Ash's Pikachu from Team Rocket and saving him from a nasty fall as well. It was then used in a battle against Ash and hisGreninja. Charizard was able to hold the upper hand despite a type-disadvantage, destroying Greninja's Water Shuriken with Dragon Claw, and dodging Greninja's attempts to hit it with Cut. It retaliated with Flamethrower, hitting Greninja. Afterwards, Charizard Mega Evolved and attacked with Dragon Claw, although Greninja countered with Cut. Greninja attempted to confuse Mega Charizard X withDouble Team, but it countered by destroying all the copies with Flamethrower. Greninja then attempted to hit Mega Charizard X with a surprise Aerial Ace, but Mega Charizard X revealed its newly learnedThunder Punch to knock Greninja away. Greninja tried to retaliate with Water Shuriken, but Mega Charizard X proved to be faster and hit it with a second Thunder Punch. When the battle seemed to be over, Greninja transformed into its Ash-Greninja Form and managed get a good hit on Mega Charizard X. It, however, quickly recovered and used Thunder Punch, which Greninja blocked with Cut. Mega Charizard X was then able to break through Cut and finished Greninja off with Blast Burn. It next appeared in XY106, where Alain used it to battle Z2 in its 50% Form that Team Flare was struggling with. Charizard was able to knock down Zygarde with a surprise Flamethrower and moved in for a powerful Dragon Claw, dealing some damage to the Order Pokémon. It then Mega Evolved and tried stopping an Extreme Speed from Zygarde, but Zygarde eventually overpowered it and knocked it into a crater. Charizard quickly recovered, however, and knocked Zygarde down with Dragon Claw. Zygarde tried to defend itself using Land's Wrath, and although Charizard was able to dodge the initial assault, it was eventually knocked into the distance. Charizard was ready to counterattack, but before the battle could continue Team Flare used their specialized weapons to take down the distracted Zygarde. Personality and characteristics Charizard appears to be very similar to Alain. It seems very proud of its power and is always willing to battle with other Pokémon. Charizard and Alain both travel to fulfill their dream of defeating every Mega Evolved Pokémon and Charizard has a remarkably strong connection with Alain. It is extremely loyal and caring of him and the two of them have been shown together having fun, traveling together, and participating in intense Pokémon battles. It also displayed high levels of endurance in Mega Evolution Special IV, defeating ten Mega Evolved Pokémon without much time to recover between battles. As a Charmander, it was shown to be very affectionate to Alain and vice versa, even though they just met. Alain called it "sweet". This trait of it remains as a Charizard; when he introduced himself and his Charizard to Mairin, he was shown petting it to its delight. Despite their close bond, however, Charizard does not hesitate to let Alain know when it disagrees with him. When Alain coldly rebuffed Mairin, out of fear she would get hurt travelling with him, Charizard briefly growled, as if to inquire if Alain was sure about what he was doing. Moves used # Flamethrower # Steel Wing # Dragon Claw # Blast Burn # Thunder Punch Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Flight Category:Hidden Power Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Dragons Category:Wings Category:Energy Projection Category:Transformation Category:Familiars Category:Alpha Male Category:Animals Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Psychic Link Category:My Pokemon Category:A Class Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Boss Battle Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon Universe